officialsilverfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Beckett
Steven Beckett, better known as The Killer, is the identical twin brother of Sean and tertiary antagonist of Avert the Odds, along with the Majestic Seven. Originally a person like no other, Steven would be haunted by the Blurry and eventually decided that killing everybody connected to the Blurry would stop it from terrorizing him. Appearance Steven sports messy brown hair and wears a dark gray t-shirt and dark jeans. He also wears black gloves, running shoes, and a black ski mask only covering his nose and mouth. Steven is said to wear eyeliner by Sean. Personality Steven was originally a normal person, and always hung out with his twin brother Sean and his friends. However, he began to be terrorized by the Blurry, driving him to the brink of insanity. After this, Steven becomes completely different from before, having no qualms in killing even his own brother, also displaying a selfish and sadistic personality. Despite this, he is quite intelligent, able to navigate through difficult areas and able to pinpoint Zack's location with only one clue. He also tricked Tevin into going to a place where Zack was roaming in, eventually leading to Tevin's death. Steven displays a masochistic personality, laughing whenever hurt however this is something present in Steven even before the events of the series. Biography Background Steven is the identical twin brother of Sean. Growing up, the two always stuck together and always hung out. Steven did not move out with Sean, choosing to stay in their hometown. However, Steven began to have visits from the Blurry, almost becoming insane, and eventually was dead set on one goal: kill everybody connected with the Blurry. Avert the Odds Steven moves to where Sean and his friends were and secretly follows them. Steven's first act was killing the members of the Majestic Seven. After this, he relentlessly attacks Tevin and the others. He then kills Dr. Murphy, a childhood doctor called in by Tevin. Finding Zack's current location, Steven lures Tevin to it, where Tevin is killed by Zack. He then tries to kill Gabe, but is stopped by an unknown entity and is later found dead. Zack had already deduced that Steven was the killer due to his similarities to Sean. Upon Zack revealing Steven's dead body to Sean before killing him, Sean confirms that the killer is in fact Steven. Trivia * Steven, originally called "the killer", was going to be a random psycho who knew about the Blurry and was going to be killed by Zack. This was changed to the killer, now named Steven, being a brother of Sean and killed by Zack. However, upon the inclusion of "the Other", it was decided that Steven was to be killed by "the Other". * Although Steven himself was never in contact with the Blurry, he was still attacked by him shortly after Sean's first encounter with the Blurry. This shows that the victim's relatives would eventually be attacked by the Blurry if the original victim encountered it first. * With the previous statement being the case, Steven's efforts to kill everybody connected to the Blurry in order to save himself would eventually be for nothing as he would still be attacked anyways, regardless if Sean is dead or alive. * "Alex Guy" has admitted that he shoehorned Steven into the plot, improvising as the series went on.